Wind beneath my feet
by Moon-goddess2904
Summary: Naru uzumaki has had a hard life ranging from never being accepted by her boyfriends father to her husband dying tragically. Then one day she has an encounter with a man named itachi uchiha who turns the world on its axis for her. Read as itachi comforts her in a way no one else can will she let him in or will she struggle alone. Disclaimer; im not the owner of the charecters


Hi this is going to be my first story ever published and I have a wild imagination so let my writing take you to a place you never dreamed of being im a helpless romantic so all my books will one day get their happily ever after.

Chapter one;

Narrator pov

"Naru have mercy I'm so sorry for my behavior a few months back why did you disappear" the waitress who's name tag stated hinata called out handing the girl the milkshake that belonged to the one and only itachi uchiha.

"Hi hina it's fine really you had a point I was just not my self I went to get away and breath a little ya know with out everyone asking me was I ok" the blonde said her tone light and fair as she sipped the milkshake before looking at it.

"I didn't even tell you I was coming how did you have my favorite all ready when I came in?" Naru asked confused as she looked around the building. Her eyes landed on the ever present itachi uchiha who waved a finger in the air to acknowledge his existence as Naru naturally walked over to him unconsciously adding the sway of her hips as she did so.

"Sorry about my best friend she will get you a new one free of charge" Naru said as he simply grabbed the one out of my hand and drank it with a mischief smirk on his face.

"Naru are you sure your fine it's almost been a year"hinata said ignoring him

"I should be asking you that question he was your brother after all right" Naru said as hinata looked at me with a hurt expression.

"I didn't mean what I said" she explained like it really needed to be said

"And I didn't mean what I did but we both know I did so instead let's accept it and move on" Naru said as hinata frowned

"But he died how can someone of your status just move on" she said as the table of men and women simply looked at them confused like it was their business and then it dawned on Naru they would hear regardless.

"I'm a widow" Naru said before turning back to hinata.

"Leave it alone" Naru told her before walking and sitting at a table a few moments later their door was opened again this time by a couple the man had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes his wife stood with floor length red hair and a fiery look in her violet eyes. The husband held a baby carrier and the wife held a toddler a little boy maybe three years old and the baby girl maybe 5 months

"Mommy" the toddler screamed running clumbsily to Naru whom smiled with an open mouth as her son ran into her arms.

"Hey baby" she called happily picking him up as he giggled.

Naru pov

"Pawpaw and na na took us to the park" he said excitedly as I smiled.

"Did you play on the rocket ship" I asked as he nodded happily I walked over to my parents as they smiled both kissing my cheek.

"Hey mom and dad" I said noticing my daughter was asleep in her carrier

I grabbed the carrier moving to sit down as they sat on the other side of the table.

"So..." my father started as I mentally groaned. The door opened but I paid no mind

"I'm really ok why does everyone think I'm not" I said

"Because you don't talk about it" the familiar voice of hiashi said as I groaned turning to face him.

"Naru lovely to see you again how long has it been oh I don't know eight months?" He said as I smiled

"Nine my apologies I seemed to recall you telling me you had no connections to me after behind died" I said as his face became

Serious.

"Mommy can I go to the bathroom." My son raiden said as I nodded standing up.

"Mom, dad can you watch riley while I take him" I asked as they nodded raiden grabbed ran ahead of me to the bathroom tripping on his shoe lace about to fall when a hand reached out and caught him. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before walking over. Raiden grinning happily at the mysterious savior when I got to them I made sure raiden was ok before standing turning to see the man who's milkshake I drank looking at me.

"Thank you so much for catching him he is really clumsy he honestly gets it from me I guess neither of us can tell our left from our right" I rambled blushing as he waved me off.

"It's nothing here little buddy let me tie your shoes" he said as raiden walked over to him. The man bending down tying his shoes neatly in a double knot as I smiled thanking him raiden pulling me towards the bathroom.

He kept giggling mama as he ran to the bathroom causing a scene as I blushed covering my face the man steadily watched us with a smirk. When we got to the family restrooms he sat in the seat crossing his legs as he peed smiling at me.

"What bolt" I asked him as he giggled.

"I saw daddy" he said smiling brightly.

"Really now" I said shocked as he nodded reaching for the tissue.

"Daddy tied my shoes" he said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sweetie that man wasn't your father that man was someone I have never met in my entire life he was just nice enough to want to tie your shoes" I said as he pouted sticking his chin up.

"Sweetie pouting isn't good stop trying to smell the bitter air look down and see what's making it bad" I said as he smiled standing up pulling up his pants. We washed his hands heading back to the table smiling. Hiashi picked him up sitting him down as I followed at a slower pace.

"We were talking"my father said rocking riley unconsciously as I sat down looking at him to see where this conversation would go and I didn't like it.

"I'm his father" hiashi said as I immediately wanted to leave.

I grabbed my wallet and riley in her carrier. Placing raiden's bag on his back grabbing his hand as we stood to leave,

"Naru Not again. Their my grandkids too you can't keep them from me" hiashi said

"If you keep up with the bullshit then yes I will keep them from you I'm not putting up with this you asked me once I said no you ask me again I'm getting a restraining order against you like you said Neji is dead you cut off all contact with me let's keep it that way they were your grandkids then and they still are now you disowned them not the other way around so if I choose to keep my children away from you I will because you never wanted anything to do with them and I won't have you making them into your perfect little puppets they're going to be children for as long as this world allows them and I'll be damned if you try to dim their light because of who their mother is" I said before turning and walking out the door.

"I think your gonna regret that" he mumbled as I looked at him.

"I don't give a damn what you think" I said walking out taking my children to my car I buckled them up in the back before jumping in the driver seat pulling off.

"Baby you want ice cream" I asked him as he smiled nodding happily. I drove to my favorite ice cream place. Getting out I helped my raiden out before carrying riley out of her car seat. I held her in my arms with one hand grabbing my purse as raiden happily skipped beside me. I opened the door smiling as raiden looked around in awe before running up to the counter past all of the other customers. I blushed grabbing his hand getting in line as he pouted.

"While we wait what flavor would you like cookies and creme, strawberry, vanilla, mystery, mint, mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, blueberry" I asked listing a few flavors.

"Can I get what your getting mommy" he asked as I smiled nodding. We waited until it was finally our turn.

"Can I have two cookies and creme milkshakes extra thick extra whip cream large please" I said as the lady nodded smiling

"Your total is sixteen twenty six" she said as I handed her my card. She swiped it handing me my reciept with the card in it.

It took them five minutes before they got our shakes.

"Raiden you wanna know something" I said heading to the car as he nodded.

"Your dad took me here when I told him

I was gonna have you and he ordered the cookies and creme Milkshake that's why I love it so much" I said as he smile happily. We headed home as I quickly got ready for work. My god father gave me a company that dealt with publishing of books and audio labels. I was the ceo and I had a very good relationship with my workers. I had on a purple blouse and a greyish purple pantsuit and purple wedges my face was natural my hair in a tight bun that pulled at my hair strands I dressed my kids up as well seeing as they would be with me today.

Raiden has on a cute little black suite and riley had on a purple onzie that said look like a girl act like a princess and think like a boss. Once we left our two story home I drove to my job finding my secretary waiting.

"Mrs.uzumaki you have a one o'clock appointment with the uchiha ceo to close in on a photography deal but first one of the department heads has requested to fire a top notch author under their division they have asked to speak with you right away" she said as I nodded heading to my office I sat Riley in her crib leaving the hired baby watcher with them before heading to department c.

When I arrived everyone stopped talking getting to work.

"Mrs.uzumaki so glad you could make it" the department head jingy said smirking as he guided me to a desk in particular. The women had pink hair and emerald eyes and was holding her stomach as tears flowed from her eyes she took in deep breaths as she packed her bags. I coughed gaining her attention as I sat on the edge of her desk drawing the eyes of other workers.

"Why are we firing her" I asked jingy as he grinned.

"Let me start with her name..." he said as I grew irritated rather quickly.

"I know her name I know all of my workers names tell me why we are firing mrs.haruna" I shouted as he stopped.

"She is pregnant" he said as I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"She is pregnant and as such she would be a liability her emotions would get the better of her clouding her judgement and she could be the reason profits go down when girls get pregnant or simply become mothers in general it weakens their authority they start letting things slip up" he said as I paused tapping my hands on the desk.

"Jingy tell me what you know about me" I said. Crossing my legs leaning back on my arms as he stopped for a moment.

"Mrs. Uzumaki I'm confused on why that is of importance" he said looking bewildered.

"Don't make me say it again" I said as he signed gulping.

"You inherited this company by your god father. Your dad is a retired military troop leader you mom while resigned from the military medical ward is a doctor at a renowned hospital in the city while your father runs namikaze inc with the help of your brothers you graduated middle, high, and college top of your class leaving you a well developed business name you write best seller books all the time and your head of toad sage publishing Corp" he said as I smirked.

"You forgot one major detail" I said as he looked deep in thought clearly confused

"Jingy im a mother of two" I said calmly as he looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"But ma'am maybe their father is a stay at home father" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"My husband died last year" I said

"Well you have a large income maybe you have people who work full time when ever you don't want to" he said I clicked my tongue at his naive ness.

"Take a moment to stop kissing my ass and realize what I said I'm a mother their is no clocking in or clocking out you don't get a break" I said as he signed.

"Your kids are probably old enough to take care of themselves" he said

"How old do you think I am" I asked as he looked at me.

"You look young but probably around my age since your so smart maybe thirty three" he said as I snorted.

"I'm twenty one" I told him as he stopped blinking.

"My son is three and my daughter is five months so if me being a mother weakens my ability to make proper decisions remember that when I tell you your being demoted to janitorial duties for your lack of consideration regarding Haruna's pregnacy and the stress she has undergone. And since I'm so bad at making decisions haruna will be the new head of department c which includes a lot of room for bad decision making an i right" I said looking at Sakura as she smiled tears flowing down her cheeks as he cried tears of joy.

"What you can't do that" he said as I looked at him.

"Oh but I can see your application says any preferred position am I right" I said as he growled.

"I quit" he shouted.

"Oh but I'm sorry to tell you that your under contract you can't leave until your five year plan ends in November. And have fun cleaning up mrs.harunas bathroom when she gets her morning sickness and you should pray to what ever god is listening that her husband does not decide to sue you because that means you can only be hired as an office manager and they make a measly eight dollars an hour now your dismissed go clean out mrs. Harunas office she wants it spotless" I said as he scurried running off. I turned around to Sakura.

"I know what your going through is a lot and it hurts but if you need anything my office is not far. Monday morning I will have your contract written up I look forward to working with you mrs. Haruna" I said placing my hand on her shoulder lightly as she nodded hiccuping . I walked carelessly to my office opening the door to see the man from the cafe sitting down raiden talking with him.

"Are you stalking me" I asked him as he turned around shaking his head.

"I'm as surprised as you ma'am my name is itachi uchiha I have a meeting with Naru uzumaki" he said as I blushed.

"That's me mr. uchiha" I said as he nodded smirking.

"So I watched the ordeal down stairs and I like how you dealt with it so I'll agree for the business alliance deal only if I get my choice on the photo shoot" he said as I nodded looking at him.

"You make some beautiful kids I would love to take a shoot of you all if you don't mind since it goes well with the book you wrote about single mothers." He said as I looked at my kids to see raiden looking at itachi with stars in his eyes.

"Deal meet me alone at the park on Washington Avenue Saturday at noon" I said as he nodded with a smirk.

"It's a date"he said walking off.

"No its not" I called after him as he simply chuckled walking off.


End file.
